In recent years, various types of electronic apparatuses such as a tablet terminal, PDA, and smart phone have been developed. Most of such electronic apparatuses include a touchscreen display for facilitating a user input operation.
The user can instruct the electronic apparatus to execute a function associated with a menu or object displayed on the touchscreen display by touching the menu or object with a finger or the like.
In recent years, some users bring this type of electronic apparatus to attend a meeting, and take notes by performing a handwriting input operation on the touchscreen display. Various kinds of user support that assume a business scene, such as a system for supporting a meeting, have been proposed.
Data acquired when the user performs a handwriting input operation on the touchscreen display of this type of electronic apparatus are limited to image data which are accumulated for viewing, or converted into text data using OCR software. That is, a handwriting input activity has not been acquired as data to be used for user support.